


The Bella Baby

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca is literally such a soft bean, Chloe's ovaries can't take it, Chloes in love, F/F, complete fluff, pregnancy fic, soft Beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: Beca's into her second year at Barden, second year with the Bellas, when shit hits the fan. Beca's sister shows up to the Bellas house, completely distraught and in a frenzy. She announces she's pregnant, and has nowhere to go. After a talk with her fellow Bellas, they decide the best thing for the younger Mitchell was to stay with them.or,The one where Chloe thinks Beca hates children, until her pregnant sister shows up needing help, and Beca becomes the soft bean we all know and love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had this idea for awhile, and thought why not share it!! I love my original character Jade, and I decided to take this a completely different way! This is set between pp1 and pp2, they have the bella house.

Beca doesn't really know what she was expecting heading into her second year at Barden. Her baby sister showing up pregnant? definitely not something. Her sister, Jade, was always the troublemaker, but was never, ever irresponsible when it came to sex (THAT was not a conversation Beca enjoyed having.) Sure she loved to prank their various foster parents they've had over the passed few years, but she knew always to be safe.

She had shown up at their newly obtained Bella house, completely distraught. She said that she was pregnant, that she didn't know how seen as she was on the pill AND using condoms, that their foster dad had found one of her tests and promptly thrown her out. At only 17, it was a no brainer that the young teen would stay with Beca, she just had to double check with the rest of the Bella’s. They had easily agreed after hearing her story.

When Jade was a little calmer, Beca decided to ask about the father, knowing her sister wasn't one to be in a relationship. This only led to the girl getting angry, barking out a bitter laugh while clutching the green tea Chloe had readily made her between her two hands. 

"He wants nothing to do with me, he asked me to get an abortion. I- I can't do it Becky."

Beca ignored the Bella’s raised eyebrows at the nickname, only her sister was allowed call her that, It's why it irked her so much when Luke would. Chloe and Beca sat either side of the girl, with the redhead rubbing comforting circles on her back, and Beca gripped her sisters hand tightly in her own. It was decided then by all the Bella’s that they would help the younger girl, for as long as she needed. Stacie and Chloe had squealed in delight at the thought of going shopping for baby clothes.

"I'm totes going to find the cutest little onesie for you!" 

 

Chloe's comment brought out the first real smile from Jade since she got her almost an hour previous. 

*12 week scan*

Beca had arranged for her sister to get her first proper scan, considering she showed up after 8 weeks. Chloe had asked to tag along, absolutely beaming when the Mitchell sisters said it was okay. Only two weeks had passed since Jade moved in, which Chloe decided to give her her room, considering it had it's own en suite and would be perfect for when the baby comes. Jade insists she'd have everything sorted out before she gives birth, but the Bella’s know better, and they really don't mind. 

The appointment went perfectly, Beca held her sisters hand the entire time, telling her how great she was doing. Chloe stood directly beside Beca, changing between glancing at Beca with a fond smile and staring in awe at the tiny person on the monitor. Chloe swears she saw Beca discreetly wipe away a tear when the strong heartbeat echoed through the room.

 

*5 months pregnant*

The weeks fly by, each Bella adjusting perfectly to housing a pregnant teenager. Jade gets on with everyone, she would swap crazy party stories with Stacie, recipes with Flo, challenge Amy to food eating competitions, (They were neck in neck) binge watch TV shows with Jessica and Ashley, make up silly raps with CR, and even laugh hard at Lilli's antics. Jade got on even better with Chloe, the pair getting on like a house on fire. 

To most of the Bella's surprise, Beca is doing amazing in taking care of her sisters needs. She holds her hair back when morning sickness kicks in, has bought a tonne of cute onesies and diapers, and even made sure to get as many pregnancy and baby books as she could to understand everything better. It definitely didn't help Chloes crush seeing Beca so soft and domestic, but who was she kidding, it was definitely more than a crush by now. 

"Dude, did you know the baby can totally hear all of us from in there?" Beca prods, grinning in amazement from her spot on the couch, big pregnancy book in her lap.

"What? really? shit, I probably should watch my language then" Jade responds, hands rubbing her slightly swollen belly.

"Doctors recommend talking to them, getting them used to your voice." Chloe pipes up as she walks in the living room, glass of milk in hand as she walks in to hand the pregnant girl the glass.

"It's important to have lots of calcium and vitamin D, drink up" Chloe continues, ignoring the girls grimace.

Beca grins before shuffling closer to her sister, face at her belly. Jade stares at her perplexed, a milk moustache covering her top lip. Before she can ask what's going on, Beca pipes up, glancing at her sister briefly before focusing on her belly.

"Whatsup little buddy? I'm your aunt Beca, you're super lucky to have such a cool person in your life. Anyways, you're mom's pretty scared, I can tell, but you know what? You're gonna be surround by people who love you, strong women who will help you learn and grow, you're so loved already." Beca finishes, clearing her throat slightly.

Jade only manages a watery smile at her sister, feeling completely lucky to have her and the rest of the Bella’s. Chloe is sat on the coffee table directly across the the pair on the couch, sniffling as she wipes away some tears, completely in awe at the normally closed off brunette. Beca's head whips around to face her at the sound, to which the redhead squashes her concerns with a loving smile.

*7 months pregnant*

Chloe and Beca had used their Saturday to travel into the city to finally buy the perfect crib. Jade insisted on doing herself, but at 7 months the girl had completely swelled out, the extra weight ended up flaring an old knee injury she had as a child. They were currently a month into summer break, the only Bella’s staying on campus where Chloe, Beca and Amy. Both Beca and Amy didn't really have anything to go back to, but the brunette had insisted Chloe go see her family, to which the redhead firmly protested that she would rather stay and spend time with her.

They picked out the perfect one after about an hour or so of looking and researching each make and model. (what? Beca had to be thorough, okay??) They had decided to get some blankets while they were there, and just couldn't resist grabbing a few more cute little onesies and booties. Chloe loved how domestic it all was, baby shopping with Beca. The passed few months Chloe's ovaries have been in overdrive, she swears she'll never have kids with how many times she felt her ovaries exploding, and the baby isn't even born yet.

Chloe was honestly so screwed.

They got home soon after piling everything into the car. Beca had stood at the trunk of her car for 5 minutes wondering how they were going to get the crib into the house with just the two of them, before Chloe had enough and just grabbed the box, lugging the whole thing inside herself. She couldn't stop the smug smirk from forming on her face at the look of shock (and hopefully lust?) on Beca's face at her show of strength.

Chloe basically crashes through the front door, not even disturbing the houses two occupants. Placing the box down in the hallway with a huff, the redhead turns and walks into the living room, grinning at what she sees. Jade and Amy are sprawled on the couch, feet both up on the coffee table. Theres a big pile of junk food in between their bodies, while both girls had huge bowls of popcorn balanced on their bellies.

"I'm not pregnant, but sometimes being fat has it's perks" Amy speaks up once she notices Chloe in the doorway.

"We got the crib and a few little blankets, they're all white because the yellow colour was horrible" Chloe says with a grin.

"Yeah, and that's the walking ball of sunshine saying that" Beca huffs out behind her, bags of clothes and blankets in her hands.

"Hey!" Chloe gasps, turning around and planted a swift slap to Beca's ass as she walks passed, delighted in the squeal she receives in return.

"Can you two screw already? Even the baby feels the sexual tension." Jade groans, rubbing her swollen belly.

"Are they kicking?" Chloe squeals, running over and planting her hands either side of the swollen belly, beaming at the strong kicks she feels.

It's certainly not the first time the babies kicked, but each time Chloe feels a huge sense of excitement. Jade complains half heartedly, moving the bowl off her belly to give Chloe full access, which she takes advantage of immediately. Chloe rubs the girls belly affectionately, murmuring about her day to the baby. After a few minutes, the sound of stomping feet is heard.

"Hey lazy people! I can't put this crib together by myself!" 

*8 months*

Jade still apologises about feeling like Chloe was kicked out of her own room, yet it was probably the best thing to happen. Ever since giving her room away, Chloe had been sharing a bed with Beca, the brunette actually being the one to suggest it. What? it's not like Chloe was going to sleep on the couch, or god forbid with another Bella. So sue her.

The closer it gets to her due date, the more anxious the young girl becomes. Much like Beca she's a closed book, so it's been pretty hard getting her to open up. However, one evening, just before dinner, it was only the three of them, Amy leaving hours before with some vague excuse. Jade had been extra quiet, and after a few minutes Beca decided to ask what's going on.

"I just. I don't wanna screw this baby up. I- mom wasn't exactly the best, and, well both me and the baby won't know their dad. I just, I’m not cut out for this" Jade says quietly.

"Hey. You'll be an amazing mom. I know the feeling, it's why I convinced myself I didn't want any kids, but Jade, we know how NOT to be as a parent, I promise you it'll be okay" Beca responds softly.

Chloe moves in quickly, engulfing the younger Mitchell in a big hug, one the girl returned eagerly, having grown to love the redheads affection. Beca slips in on the other side, forming a mini group hug. They stayed like that for another few minutes, not even hearing the front door open, Amy waltzing in.

"A group hug without the star?" Is all they hear before Amy dog piles (well it's a bit too gentle to be a dog pile but still) all over them.

*Birth*

It was the first month of Beca's third year, and Jade was due in a week. Everyone was already back a week or so, and there was multiple go bags packed to prepare for the girl going into labour at any time, or place. Jade had been on bed rest as doctors orders for almost a month due to her knee injury worsening, but being stubborn and stir crazy, asked to go with them for their first Bella practise of the school year. Deciding it was better than her being alone, Beca agreed.

It was a good thing she did because Jade went into labour 30 minutes into practise.

Beca was all over the place, freaking out while running to grab the go bag she smartly left in the rehearsal space just in case (there was also one in their favourite café, two at home, even one behind a bush in the park they like to take walks in) before ushering everyone out of the space. Beca's car was the closest, so herself, Jade, Chloe and Stacie pile into her car, the others jumping in the old Bella bus with Amy behind the wheel. 

Chloe sat beside Jade, letting the girl squeeze her hand as her contractions tore through her. It was a 30 minute ride to the closest hospital, and as the neared the entrance, Jades water broke. This caused a spur of panic between everyone at the rapid rate her labour was progressing. Beca sends Stacie in to get help, never leaving her sisters side as she helps her out of the car.

Soon as nurse runs out with a wheelchair, helping Jade sit down and swiftly turning around, the girls running after her. A few minutes later the other Bella’s show up, a loud commotion happening in the waiting room. As Beca follows Jade towards the delivery room, the rest of the girls hang back, setting up camp in waiting room. Beca pauses, turning around with a confused look.

"Chloe? aren't you coming?"

"Huh? I thought only family are allowed in" Chloe responds, looking equally confused.

"You are family weirdo."

Chloe beams widely, running to catch up with the brunette and heading straight into the room they saw Jade go through. Through simple questions to understand better, its revealed that Jade had actually felt a few pangs of pain hours before going to the rehearsal room, not thinking anything of it until they got worse. About an hour or so of pushing later, the sounds of loud crying is heard by everyone.

A healthy baby girl.

Jade beams a smile wider than Chloe has ever seen as her baby is gently handed to her, wrapped and cleaned by the nurses. Beca and Chloe are openly crying, the brunette kissing the hand of her sister she was still holding, dropping it to instantly grab Chloes hand across the bed. After everything is cleaned and the nurses clear out, the rest of the Bella’s quietly make their way in, cooing at the sight of the tiny little bundle in Jades arms.

"Do you have a name yet?" Stacie asks in awe, hands gripping the end of the girls bed.

"Yeah. I think I’ve known for a while" Jade responds, voice hoarse and exhausted.

"Everybody, meet Bella Rebeca Mitchell" She continues with a grin. 

Soft gasps where heard, most of the Bella’s eyes filling with tears, completely touched by the sentiment. Beca's eyes spilled out with fresh, happy tears, grinning down at the little bundle in her sisters arms.

"Wanna hold her?"

"I- yeah." Beca responds, willing her brain to remember all the baby books she read.

Carefully, the baby is transferred over to her, little Bella wriggling like crazy at the disruption before settling once again. Beca carefully cradles her in one arm, bringing her other up the gently strokes the babies cheek, up to her little forehead, stroking through her little eyebrows and down her cute little nose. Beca smiles gently as she rocks the tiny human in her arms. 

"Welcome to the world buddy, I'm Beca, the cool Aunt I was telling you about. I can't believe you're here." Beca finishes, voice full of emotion as she stares at her niece.

The adventure has only just begun, and although it may be a scary one, all of the Bella's can't wait. Speaking of exploding ovaries, watching the woman she loves gently cradling a little baby, Chloe struggles to keep her emotions in check. At least she could blame the tears on the little baby.


	2. Bella.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how Bella changes everything for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this ended up so much longer than planned, it's pure fluff with a lot of bechloe, hope ya'll enjoy it!

The minute Jade came home, little Bella locked into her car seat, things where pretty hectic. Chloe had immediately offered to take the baby, seeing how exhausted the young teen was. Jade had readily accepted her offer, gently placing the car seat onto the counter, watching her friend unbuckle and gently scoop her baby up into her arms. Jade watches the redhead coo at Bella with a fond smile for a minute or so before Beca is ushering her to her room, urging her to lie down and rest.

Jade complies without protest, her aching body pleading with her to lie down. As Chloe looks down at the tiny human nestled in her arms, a cloud of disbelief forms over her. At two days old, Bella was perfect. She hardly ever cried, unless she was hungry or needed a change and she sleeps all the time. Feeling like she was being watched, Chloe glances up from Bella, noticing her favourite brunette in the doorway, staring at her. 

Beca's eyes where extremely soft as she gazes at the redhead holding her niece. Chloe cocks her head in silent question, to which the brunette only smiled softly back at her, and the pair stayed softly staring at one another until a herd of Bella's cram into living room. Chloe leans down to softly kiss the baby's forehead, handing her over to Amy who had immediately beelined it in Chloes direction. 

The next week was a blur, everyone adjusted perfectly to having a baby in the house. Beca always found it difficult leaving every morning for classes, wanting to spend as much time with her family as possible. Jade has been amazing, getting used to the night feeds pretty quickly. She was extremely tired during the day from it, and was still quite sore from giving birth. There was always at least one other person at home to help her out during the day, people coming in and out depending on their classes that day.

Chloe works part time in a popular coffee shop on campus, having graduated the year previous. Although she mainly stayed to help with Jade, the redhead just couldn't see herself leaving any time soon, especially when she doesn't have to. She has two years before everyone else graduates, but she's already worried about where she will go. She wants to go to vet school, that she knows, and has even looked into applying for one in L.A. Beca doesn't know about it yet, mainly because the redhead was worried she was overstepping.

The thing is, Chloe wants Beca to know how she feels before speaking about L.A.

Currently it was a Wednesday night, and Jade had finally wrangled everyone together, saying that she had an announcement to make. Once all the Bella's where settled, Jade walks up towards the TV, gently placing Bella into the bassinet that sat there. Taking a deep breathe, Jade spins around, looking at all the older girls who where waiting quietly for her to speak. 

"Okay so, I wanted to speak to you guys about godparents" Jade starts, immediately needing to shush the excited women. "Now, just remember it's not like, a religious thing. Beca and I weren't raised on any religion, and neither will Bella. It's more for bragging rights." She continues with a smirk.

"We also get the little tike if you die right?" Amy pipes in.

"Well, actually, she'll go to Beca regardless, if that's alright with you" Jade smiles to her sister, who was perched on the arm of the couch. 

"Of course dude."

"Anyway, Bella's godparents are Chloe and Amy, if they wish to accept that" Jade says, barely finishing her sentence before Chloes loud squeal and Amy’s holler is heard.

"Dude! we're blood." Beca says with a small pout.

"I named my baby after you, what more do you want?" Jade says jokingly, being able to read Beca had it's perks, and she knew the girl wasn't actually mad.

"Hells yeah pitches, I hope little Bella is ready to be spoilt by yours truly" Amy says, massive grin on her face. 

Chloe was up and scooping Jade in her arms, spinning around with the girl. Jade laughs fully, patting her back until the girl stops and lets her down, arms not leaving from their place around her back. Chloe leans up to whisper a thank you before pulling away, to which Jade only squeezes her upper arms with a smile. Chloe bounces back to her seat on the couch, pulling Beca off the arm and into her lap, wrapping her arms around her torso, squeezing her happily. Beca groans in protest, however Chloe feels her almost melt into her. 

xxxxxx

Bella was 3 months old when she celebrated her first Christmas. All the Bella's decided to stay in Barden for the holidays, wishing to spend the babies first Christmas together. Beca had tried to get Chloe to go home, at least for part of the holidays, knowing she didn't even get to see her family over summer. Chloe ignores her protests, telling her that she would rather stay. Beca is surprised to hear the pleading tone in her voice, knowing how close the girl is to her family. 

Did something happen?

Beca only notes the odd behaviour from the girl, also noticing she never really tells stories of her family any more, even though she used to love talking about them. Beca also loved hearing them, but whatever. A few days before Christmas day, Chloe dragged Beca to the mall with her, saying it was urgent. Although she hates shopping with a passion, Beca readily agreed. The closer it got to Christmas day, the sadder the redhead looked. Christmas was her favourite time of year, so Beca knows the girl must be missing her family.

"What are we getting so close to Christmas? have you not finished buying presents?" Beca asks as they pull into the car park, exaggerating a gasp at the notion that Chloe Beale wouldn't be finished shopping yet.

"No silly, I finished that weeks ago, you know that." Chloe says softly, rolling her eyes in a very Beca fashion, turning off the ignition.

"You still never answered my other question." Beca continues, getting out of the car and following Chloe inside.

"It's the baby's first Christmas, she needs a onesie to celebrate that." Chloe says, in a slightly less cheery then normal voice, smiling regardless.

Beca decides to ask her after they finish shopping, thinking it was best when it was just them. Chloe drags her to her favourite baby store, turning into her old self quite quickly after seeing all the little baby clothes. Even Beca had to admit the small clothing was pretty cute. Chloe lets out a loud squeal once she found the perfect onesie. It was red, had a fake Santa belt printed around the torso, and "Baby's first Christmas" printed at the top, with candy canes and holly printed around the letters.

After buying it, along with a supergirl onesie (What? Beca couldn't help it) the pair decide to grab some food in the food court. Happy at seeing the old Chloe, Beca reaches over to casually entwine her fingers with the older girls. Chloe doesn't look her way, but does absolutely beam at the action, which makes Beca's stomach do flips. After ordering and finding the best table, Beca observes her friend (who's absolutely inhaling her burger right now), and can't help but smile at her. Chloe notices, cheeks full of food, tilting her head like a puppy.

"Do I have stuff on my face?" She says through a mouth full of food.

"Actually yeah." Beca notices, leaning over to swipe the girls cheek (seriously, how did it get there and how is she still so attractive) without thinking, licking the ketchup off her own thumb.

Chloe just stares at her in shock, and it was only then that Beca realises was she had done was probably pretty weird, and gross. Blushing furiously, the girl clears her throat, glaring as she notices the smirk on Chloes face.

"Anyway, what's going on Chlo? and don't say nothing because you haven't been yourself in weeks." Beca says, quickly adding the last part.

"Oh, I um." Chloe starts, smirk dropping. "Remember I went home last month for thanksgiving?" She continues.

Beca only nods, remembering how the redhead rushed around their house, trying to find her passport. Beca had found it under her own bed (How it got there? no one knows) and when she handed it over, the redhead peppered kisses all over her face before doing the same to Bella, then grabbed her bag to rush out of the house. Beca think it took the whole two days Chloe was gone for her blush to die down. That's another thing, the redhead was supposed to be gone the whole week.

"Well, I told you I came home early because my boss said I had to work the days I took off, but that was a lie. I um, I came out to my parents."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah. I told them I was bisexual, and they didn't react how I hoped. They just kept fixing on the fact that at least I still liked men, that I’d marry one and it would be okay, that they'd just forget about the girl part. I got so mad, because I’m not straight and they can't just cover up that part of myself, I mean, I could marry a woman, you know?" Chloe says.

"Of course sweetie. I'm so sorry." Beca responds, leaning over the table to take the girls hand. 

"I told them if they couldn't accept me for me then I was done with them. They just sat there, didn't say a thing, so I left." Chloe finishes, wiping her now wet eyes. 

"Chlo-"

"It's okay. You guys are all the family I need" Chloe interrupts, a genuine smile forming on her face.

Flash forward to the Christmas day, and an excited redhead is poking Beca excitingly in her side. The brunette only groans, rolling away from the redhead, ignoring her excited whispers that it was in fact Christmas day. Chloe got up anyway, grabbing the Christmas onesie she bought before running to Jades room. The younger Mitchell was still out cold, but little Bella was happily gurgling, foot in her mouth. 

Chloe beams at her god-daughter, picking her up and heading out towards the living room. After changing her into her very cute onesie, Chloe squeals, grabbing her phone to take a few photos. After taking an enormous amount of photos, she props the baby on her hip, walking to the kitchen to turn on the coffee machine and heat up a bottle for Bella. Chloe switches her favourite speaker on, syncing it to her phone before softly playing her Christmas playlist. 

While she waits for the bottle to be done, she takes the hand not wrapped around her back and begins dancing around the kitchen, bouncing Bella in the way that always makes the small tot laugh. That's how Beca finds them, Chloe clad in the brunettes oversized tshirt and some shorts, dancing around the kitchen to "Rockin' around the Christmas tree", the look of glee on both of their faces enough to make Beca's heart soar. Beca pictured the redhead do this with their child someday, a thought scary enough that she startles, and Chloe finally notices her.

"Tag me out?" Chloe asks with a soft smile.

Beca takes her niece easily, not dancing as fully as Chloe, but silly enough to make the redhead and baby giggle. Chloe cooks up a huge feast for breakfast, while also watching Beca, who sat propped up on the counter, feeding her niece. She had almost burnt the eggs from being distracted. Eventually the rest of the house woke up, Jade being the last. She grins at Beca and her daughter, before noticing what she's wearing.

"Awesome onesie" She says softly, scooping her daughter into her arms, tickling the baby's sides. 

"Chloe bought it" Beca adds softly, smiling at the redhead who continues adding the final touches to the breakfast.

"Dude, seriously. Do us all a favour and kiss her already" Jade whispers to her sister, the Bella's who heard her nodding along.

Beca looks at her niece, who's wide eyes are staring back at her. "What do you think kiddo?" she asks, and almost as if it was planned, Bella lets out a string of baby gibberish, giggling at the end. Beca grins and kisses her forehead, before looking at Jades smirking face with an eye roll.

"Breakfast is ready!"

 

After breakfast, everyone gathers into the living room, excited to share presents around. To Jades surprise, most of the gifts under the tree where for her or Bella. She had said it was too much, but everyone had quickly shut down her thought process. They decided she should open hers and Bella’s gifts first, everyone excited to see her reaction.

Bella had gotten a tonne of new clothes from Jessica and Ashley, a bouncer from Amy, some new rattles and toys from Stacie and Flo, a rainbow love is love baby vest from CR, a mini switch-blade from Lilli (which was immediately thrown away). Beca got her the supergirl onesie, as well as a special made jumper that had "Beca is my favourite" written on it and some new bottles, knowing the ones her sister was using needed changing. Chloe had gotten the little girl a bunch of cute dresses, as well as some pacifiers. Every girl pitched in to buy a better stroller, the previous cheap stroller not doing the best job.

Jade herself got plenty of "Hot Mama" and MILF tshirts, as well as some lingerie and alcohol, which she laughed at. After thanking everyone hugely, everyone else had exchanged gifts, and also took turns passing the wriggling baby around. Beca had clutched the new headphones Chloe bought her tightly to her chest, while Chloe was still beaming at the Lady gaga tickets the brunette had given her. 

"Oh! I almost forgot, I got us all matching sweaters!" Chloe squeals, not phased by the collective groans she heard. 

All it took was one pout from the redhead for everyone to throw the sweater on, piling in for a timed photo. Beca set the camera on her tripod, making sure she timed it long enough for her to run back and pose. Chloe had even gotten one special made for Bella, who was sat up on her mothers lap, glancing curiously around the room. Jade sat in the middle of the couch, Stacie to her right and Chloe her left, a tiny space beside the redhead for Beca to slot into.

The other Bella's where huddled behind the couch, with Flo and Ashley sat on both arms of the couch. Beca set the timer to 15 seconds, giving her enough time to rush over and fix herself. Looking back and making sure everyone was good, she presses the button and sprints, hopping next to Chloe, who immediately wrapped her arms around Beca waist. Amy moved from behind the couch quickly, lying down in front of it, propping herself up on her side, head on her hand, other hand on her hip, posing with a grin. All the Bella’s laughed, baby included, just as the camera went off.

Beca hops up to check the photo, smiling as she realised how perfect it was. The main thing she notices was Chloe's gleeful face, her head landing on Beca's shoulder just as the shot was being taken. Beca herself looked extremely happy, her hands clasped over the ones Chloe had resting on her stomach. 

"It's perfect." She says with a warm smile, already planning on framing it.

 

Later on, after Bella was put down and even long after the adults had their own party, Beca and Chloe huddle in their room. Amy had long since fallen asleep on the couch, having one too many glasses egg nog (more alcohol then actual egg nog). The had both gotten changed, but Chloe notices Beca's slightly nervous body language the minute she looked at her.

"What’s up becs?" 

"I- I have another present, sort of, for you." She starts nervously, one hand hidden behind her back.

"Oh?" Chloe responded, walking closer, eyes full of curiosity.

Spurred on by the alcohol still in her system, Beca pulls her hand forward from behind her back, stretching it in the air. As Chloes eyes adjusted, she realised her best friend was holding mistletoe above their heads.

"I mean- Uh, if you want to?" Beca nervously sputters.

That's all it took for Chloe to pounce on her, hands grasping both of her cheeks as their lips crashed together. Considering where the night ended, they were definitely glad Amy was not staying in their room.

xxxxxx

At 6 months old, little Bella was flying along. It was the start of march, well into the college year. Jade had enrolled in school online, wanting to finish high school, and her sister couldn't be prouder. Chloe and Beca's relationship was stronger than ever. Amy had moved in with Jade not long after they announced they were together. She had walked in on them doing it 3 times, and finally just packed up, saying she'd rather be kept up at night by a crying baby then by them two "Going at it like rabbits". Beca wasn't even embarrassed, I mean, she had Chloe Beale wrapped around her, why should she be?

Bella's first tooth had popped up about a month before, both Jade and Chloe had taken like a million photos of the girl smiling, showing off her tooth. She had yet to crawl, she was so so close, according to Beca anyways. Beca was currently babysitting the little girl, after Amy practically shoved Jade out the door, saying she needed some adult time. Beca likes to pretend she didn't hear her baby sister say that 'adult time is what got me into this mess'. 

The little girl was on her play mat, pressing the different buttons which made an animal noise or music, depending on the one she chose. Beca was lying across from her on the floor, watching her niece with a smile. Fridays where normally Beca and Bella day, considering everyone else either had classes or work. Jade would normally go shopping or go for a walk, knowing her sister would watch her daughter. Amy only had one class on Fridays, and more often than not would skip it, today not being the exception.

Chloe came through the door about an hour later, grinning tiredly at her favourite girls. They were still in the same positions, except the baby had a fresh diaper and full belly. Beca's eyes lit up at the sight of her girlfriend, delighted as she watches the girls she loves shed her shoes and coat before walking in and dropping to the floor next to her. Leaning down, she plants a loving kiss on the brunettes lips, before turning and planting one to Bella’s. The pair laughed as Bella pulled at Chloes sleeve, mouth wide open as she leans in to leave a slobbery kiss to Chloes mouth.

"Hey, stop trying to steal my woman" Beca says playfully, tickling her niece.

Chloe only laughs fully, wiping her now wet mouth. Giving kisses was a new thing Bella had started doing, and Chloe absolutely loves it. Beca would grimace when given them, but her eyes where always so soft, telling everyone she didn't actually mind all that much either. Beca asks Chloe about her day, and they speak for a little bit more before Beca suddenly has an idea. 

Grabbing her nieces favourite toy (a weird magical wand thing) she gets the baby's attention. Beca then places the toy just out of reaching distance for her, prompting the baby to turn and get on her knees. Beca giddily watches her niece, like every time the baby gets into crawling position, huffing a laugh as Bella immediately falls over the minute she tries to move forward.

"Look, this is how you do it, just like this yeah?" Beca says enthusiastically, crawling around the room.

Bella only bursts out into a fit of giggles, finding her Aunt too funny. Chloe watches her dork of a girlfriend crawling around the floor, making silly faces at her niece as she goes by, her heart full and ovaries completely done for. Bella watches her every move, entranced by her aunt. After a few more minutes of joking around, Bella gets into position again, Beca stops and watches, mouth open wide as realises Bella is actually doing it.

She’s crawling.

SHE'S FUCKING CRAWLING.

"Oh my god" Chloe mutters tripping over herself to get up, taking her phone out to record it. Beca runs to move the toy further away, prolonging the little girls journey. The brunette sits back, grinning hard at her niece in complete awe, knowing the redhead was recording everything. Bella reaches the toy triumphantly, gripping it in her hand and waving it around.

"I want one." Chloe says with a pout, re watching the video from her spot on the floor.

"Gotta marry me first." Beca says with a wink and a grin.

"Deal."

 

When Jade returns home and realises she missed her daughter crawl, it isn't really a pleasant sight. The only thing that remotely saves Beca from her sisters wrath is Chloe shoving her phone in her face, video already playing of her daughter. Jade sits on the couch with a smile, watching her daughter crawl around. Beca shoots Chloe a thankful look, to which she receives a wink in return.

xxxxx

It's crazy how fast the year goes by, especially seen as before they all know it it's little Bella's first birthday. Her originally blonde hair had darkened into brown, but still being brighter then either Mitchell sisters own hair. Jade had only rolled her eyes, stating her dad is Blonde, while also being glad she seemed to be staying Brunette. The girl also had bright green eyes like her mother. 

Even at a year old, little Bella was already a very sassy toddler. Chloe blames Beca, considering Jade was doing her best not to be too sarcastic around her daughter. Beca would only grin proudly, stating the girl was a Mitchell and they where all sarcastic and feisty. Aubrey was flying in to see everyone, having come during summer to finally meet the baby. Chloe had also spent the summer in the Bella house again, her parents having yet to change their stance, which angered Beca to no end.

Jade had also officially graduated high school, and for now is content without going to college, preferring to wait until Bella was older to consider it. Chloe had gotten Jade a job at the coffee shop she works at. She only works a few small shifts, but it made feel so much better being able to contribute. Right now Jade was busy trying to organise the party for her daughter, having bought a tonne of decorations.

The party was tomorrow, though Aubrey was due to arrive any minute. Chloe was in the kitchen, herself and Beca preparing some finger food for the party. Although it was only the Bella’s, they all still knew they needed a feast fit for an army. Chloe left Beca to making the small sandwiches, slapping her ass playfully as she walks by towards the fridge, pulling out a few baby friendly ingredients to prepare food for Bella. 

The doorbell eventually goes off, Chloe letting out a loud squeal as she runs towards the door, throwing it open and pulling Aubrey into a tight hug, the pair letting out high squeals. Beca grimaces as she walks out after her, breaking out into a smile when Aubrey looks her way and pulls her in for a softer hug. They pull apart just as an excited toddler barrels towards them, crashing into the blondes legs. Although having met late, Bella was completely taken to Aubrey, and was very excited that she was coming. 

"BEE" She shouts, giggling as she's lifted into Aubrey’s arms and spun around.

Currently she could say Mama and bee, both Chloe and Beca still sulk at the fact she hasn't tried their names yet. All the Bella's pile into the living room, everyone excited to catch up with Aubrey. Before anyone knew it, the big day had arrived. For once Jade was awake first, beaming as she ran around the house, placing decorations everywhere. By the time the others where awake, she was on the floor red faced, attempting to blow up a few balloons. 

Beca chuckled, joining her sister on the floor. Amy walks into the room, loudly stating that she was starving, asking what was for breakfast. Everyone immediately looked towards Chloe, who once she noticed the expectant, hungry eyes, rolled her own before going into the kitchen. Everyone cheered loudly, knowing the redhead was basically the designated cook most mornings. The cheers inevitably woke up little Bella, Aubrey practically sprinting to get her. 

Beca heads to the kitchen, dragging her nieces high chair over to it's designated spot at the table. Chloe turns from her spot at the stove, grinning at her girlfriend. Beca returns the grin, waltzing over to wrap her arms around the redhead, careful not to touch the hot stove. Chloe wraps her arms around the girls neck pulling her in for a soft kiss. The continue to gently kiss until Chloe smells burning. Squealing she quickly turns, lifting the smoking pan off the stove and dumping the now burnt pancake into the trash.

Beca pulls away fully with a laugh, jumping out of the way of the redheads playful slap. Beca sits on top of the counter, watching her favourite redhead cook breakfast. After a few more minutes, Chloe had finished, calling the rest of the girls in for breakfast. Beca hops off the counter, helping her girlfriend dish everything out, before spotting her niece and grinning.

"There's the birthday girl" She says with a grin, happily taking the toddler into her arms as she reaches for her.

Beca repeatedly kisses the little girls face, delighted in the giggles she receives. Chloe watches with a warm smile, loving how her girlfriend is around her niece. None of the Bella’s even bat an eye, considering Beca has softened completely since her niece came into their lives. Beca sits her into her high chair, digging into her own breakfast. She can't help but chuckle while watching Bella, who was being fed pancake bits my her mother, getting the food literally everywhere.

The day progresses and the party officially started. Everyone had a glass of wine in hand, chatting and taking turns showering the little girl with attention and love. She had gotten a lot of presents from all her Aunts and mother, part of the room cornered off just to keep them safe. Eventually Jade heads into the kitchen, coming in a minute later with a small cake, an unlit single candle in the shape of the number 1 stuck in it. 

Jade kneels on the ground next to her daughter, and everyone begins singing happy birthday. All the Bella’s have their phone out, either recording or taking photos. After they finish singing, Jade plucks the candle out and places the cake in front of her daughter. It only took a few seconds of wearily staring around before Bella is plunging her face into the cake. Everyone erupts in laughter, and the toddler picks her head up, just to grab a handful of cake and shoving it into her mouth. 

Beca had gotten a few golden photos of the toddler, knowing she was going to frame it as well as making it her new lock screen photo. After cake was eaten (There was a bigger one for the adults) they gathered around for photos, alternating between who was in it with the toddler before taking a big group photo. The proceeded to open presents then, everyone breathing a sigh of relief that no one bought the same present. 

Everyone’s faces hurt from smiling so hard.

xxxx

Graduation day.

Beca honestly couldn't believe that she was graduating today. 4 years is a long time, but it completely flew by. She has no idea what Jade or Chloe was even doing. Bella was two and a half years old at this point, her vocabulary was amazing, now finally saying a version of everyone’s name. Beca has loved living with Jade and Bella, and she can't really imagine living in a house without them. They still had two weeks left in the Bella house to figure everything out, at least.

She's thrown on her gown, being beckoned outside for their last group photo as college students, as Bella's. Jade held the camera up, a giddy Bella next to her, who was roughly shoving her curly hair out of her face. Chloe stood on the other side of Jade, smiling sadly at everyone. Beca saw this, and decided to beckon the girl over.

"Get in the photo Chlo" She says loudly, hearing the other girls agree.

"What? Becs I’m graduated, this is your photo" Chloe says, shaking her head. 

"Come on, you're a Bella Beale, get over here" Beca says sternly.

After only a few seconds of hesitation, Chloe walks over, gripping Beca's hand tightly. Just before Jade can take the photo, Bella loses patience, and deciding she wants to be in the photo too, runs to Chloe, crashing into the redheads legs. Chloe laughs happily, hoisting the little girl into her arms, holding her close. The toddler grins broadly (a complete carbon copy to Beca's grin), and after Jade made sure it was okay, snapped the photo. 

A few days after graduation and Beca finally decides to ask her favourite people what they were doing. Walking into the room she shares-shared with Chloe, she stops and watches the redhead as she sorts through some clothes. Beca thinks Chloe hasn't noticed her, and was going to sneak up and try scare her, before Chloe sighs, stopping her actions and looking straight at Beca, no ounce of surprise in her face.

"I don't even know who's clothes are who any more. I mean, apart from the ones that stand out, like my dance crew hoodie from high school or your theatre camp tshirt. But we steal all of our normal clothes all the time." Chloe says, stress evident on her face.

"Why are you even trying to separate them?" Beca asks, broaching the subject slowly.

"Well, you've graduated now, and I support you and your dreams. You probably want to head straight to L.A and well, I don't really know where I’m going" Chloe rambles slightly nervously.

"I do want to go to L.A, residual heat offered me a job there, remember?" Beca continues.

"How could I forget" Chloe says with a sad smile.

"But Chloe" Beca starts, walking up to her girlfriend. " I want you there with me, I mean- You know, if you want to. " Beca continues, nervously looking at their feet.

"Really?" Chloe asks, shock all over her face.

"I-yeah. I know you want to go to vet school, I know it's your dream. If you coming to L.A with me for my dream gets in the way of yours, you shouldn't come. Following our dreams might mean we are miles apart but it doesn't mean we can't still be together." Beca finishes, blowing out a breathe.

"Plus I- um, I sorta looked into vet schools in L.A? They seem pretty good but if you'd rather go-" She starts again before being cut off.

Chloe grabs her girlfriends face, crashing their lips together. They continue to kiss deeply for a few more minutes before Chloe pulls back, grinning as Beca chases her lips.

"I'm so glad you said that Becs, cause I sort of already applied and got into a school in L.A?" Chloe continues with a little grin.

Beca would deny it fiercely if Chloe ever said, but the loud squeal that echoed around the room was most definitely from her.

 

After a very hot and heavy make out session, Beca heads towards her sisters room, grinning when she hears the loud excited babble from her niece. Walking in, she sees that Jade is sat on her bed, her daughter across from her, babbling away as she gives her daughter her full attention. Beca clears her throat, watching as her niece shoots up from her spot, running into her Aunts awaiting arms. Beca attacks her face in kisses, enjoying her squeals of laughter. 

"Did you have somewhere in mind to go?" Beca asks once the laughter dies down.

"Actually, I’ve no idea. I have enough money saved for a small apartment not far from here, I might take it until I figure everything out. " Jade says, frown on her face.

"Wanna come to L.A with me?" Beca asks, knowing her sister hates when she beats around the bush.

"What? No Beca, I’ve imposed on you enough." Jade responds.

"Jade, these passed few years with you have been the best of my life. I love you, and I love Bella so much, I want you there, with me." Beca says softly, putting her now wriggling niece down.

"The kid really has softened you huh?" Jade says with a smirk.

"Shut up. So what do you say? L.A has way better schools then here too." Beca adds, hoping to convince her sister.

"I- okay. As long as it's okay with you." Jade says with a nod, watching her daughter wander around the room.

"Awesome. What do you say Bells? Wanna keep living with me?" Beca says with a happy grin.

"YAY!" Bella screams, jumping up and down.

xxxxxxx

Beca nervously adjusts Bella's collar before grabbing her hair brush to run it through her nieces curly mane. To say she was a nervous wreck was a complete understatement. She's been dating Chloe for 4 years now, and today was finally the day she decided to pop the question. She shouldn't really be this nervous, I mean they've spoken about being married and having kids, but she is only human after all.

Beca's career has soared, ever since she produced a number 1 hit for dua lipa (Who is awesome, by the way). She's produced a few songs for the artist actually, getting a hefty sum of money for her efforts. Chloe's halfway through vet school, and although she's exhausted, is loving every minute of it. Even though she's only 4, little Bella has already started kindergarten. This had given Jade extra free time, who's decided to take online classes, finally trying to get her college degree. 

When coming to L.A, the company who hired her helped her find a two bedroom apartment, even helped out with some of the cost. They renovated one of the rooms into a small bedroom for Bella. Although they can afford a bigger, better place, the one they have now is home. It's also close to Beca's job as well as Chloe's vet school, Bella's school being just down the road. They weren't cramped in the space they had now, and where perfectly happy staying where they are.

"Don't be nervous Becky, Chloe loves you" Bella says softly, smiling gently at her aunt. 

"Thanks kid, you look awesome by the way" Beca responds, once again moving her hands to smooth out her nieces outfit.

Beca had decided to let her niece in on her plan, the little girl absolutely delighted for her aunts. She also wanted to play a part in it, which eventually let to Beca bringing her shopping for the perfect outfit. After giving the kid a choice between a dress or a suit, little Bella opted for a suit, and a grinning Beca practically skips to the tailor who makes her suits. After getting her sized and measured, a suit was ready for her a few days later.

Which brings us to the present, with little Bella in a sleek black suit, small tie around her neck. Jade promised to stay in her room for the night, being told that Beca just wanted a romantic night with Chloe, the pair being too busy recently for romance. Bella was bouncing in excitement, clutching the single rose her aunt had given her in her hand. They go over what Bella was to say a few more times, until they hear a car pull up.

Beca's heart rate quickens, dropping a kiss to her nieces cheek before racing into the living room. She curses quietly when she notices a few unlit candles, racing to light them before hopping into place, hearing the door open. To say Chloe was surprised when she opened the door to her niece standing there in a suit, handing her a rose which she readily accepts, would be an understatement.

"Good evening Miss, may I take your coat?" Bella asked, face serious and full of determination.

Chloe giggles, shrugging herself out of her coat before slowly handing it over to the little girls outstretched hands. She watches in amusement as the girl grips the fabric turning and rushing into kitchen, promptly dumping the coat right onto the floor before running back in, grin on her face as she stretches out her hand.

"May I es-esc-escort you to the living room?" Bella asks, tripping over the unfamiliar word.

"Why yes you may" Chloe responds with a grin, unable to contain more giggles as she takes her nieces hand. 

Chloe lets out a soft gasp as she looks around. The lights where all off, the room lit only by candles, which where scattered around the room. The coffee table that usually sat in the middle of the room was gone, instead Beca stood in it's place, in a suit just like Bella's, holding even more roses. Loose rose petals where scattered around her, a safe distance away from the candles. 

"Hi" Beca says almost shyly, grin on her face as she beckons the redhead closer.

"I- wow." Chloe says, completely in shock as she walks closer.

"You like it?" 

"I love it. I just- I’m so under dressed" Chloe continues, looking down at her outfit, which was sweats and a hoodie, needing to change out of her scrubs after she got poop and vomit all over her. 

"You're beautiful." Beca says, placing the roses on the couch, gently taking the redheads hands in her own.

Chloe looked down and smiled at their joined hands, completely touched by the girl in front of her. Glancing back up, she noticed just how nervous the brunette is, despite her soft smile aimed towards her. Chloe stays silent, giving the brunette all the time she needs to get her thoughts in order.

"Okay, so. Being with you the passed 4 years has been the best years of my life. I- you make me a better person. Before you, I never thought I’d be this happy, never even thought I deserved it. I'm so in love with you dude, it's pretty unbelievable actually. Everyone says it was Bella who softened me up, and she definitely helped with that, but it was you Chloe, ever since the first time you smiled at me, I knew I was doomed" Beca starts, eyes watering the more she goes on.

Taking a deep breathe, Beca pauses, looking at Chloe who was looking back at her with an expression full of love and adoration. This expression quickly changed to shock as Beca drops to one knee, reaching into her pocket to take out a small box. Chloe's hands reach up to cover her mouth as Beca opens it, revealing a beautiful ring.

"Chloe, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you the second we got together, will you marry me?" Beca continues.

Chloe squeals loudly, toppling Beca over as she barrels into her, the pair sprawled out on the floor, multiple yes's spilling out of the redheads mouth. Beca only bursts out in happy laughter, Chloe now peppering kisses all over her face. Once she stopped, Beca reaches up, wiping the tears that were streaking down the redheads face. The pair sit up, Beca picking up Chloes hand, sliding the ring onto her finger, happy that it fits.

"I love you so much" Chloe croaks, cupping Beca's cheeks in her hands.

"I love you too."

xxxxxxxxx

It's a year later until the wedding actually happens, the pairs lives being too hectic for one so soon after getting engaged. Plus, it was very hard and stressful trying to find a day that suited all the Bella's. It's the day before the wedding, and all the Bella's where due to arrive any minute now. Considering their apartment couldn't hold so many women, Beca had set everyone up in a nearby hotel for a few days.

Bella was extremely excited, sure she had seen her other aunts plenty of times since moving out, but each time never dulls her excitement. Eventually the doorbell goes, and a squealing Bella rushing to open the door. Jade follows with an eye roll, just on the off chance it was a stranger. Thankful it was actually the Bella's, Jade grins before being pulled into a group hug, Bella joining eagerly.

Beca had asked Bella to be her best man, the little girl being absolutely thrilled. Chloe had readily asked Aubrey to be her maid of honour, while the rest of the Bella’s where asked to be bridesmaids. Chloe had ultimately decided not to invite her family, having yet to hear from them since coming out. Beca knew how upset Chloe was, despite the girl insisting she was okay.

It was the morning of the wedding, and Beca woke up alone. Although she wasn't old fashioned, Chloe asked to stick to tradition and not see one another until the ceremony. Well, Beca wasn't actually alone, she did have a snoring kid in the bed next to her. After Bella heard that Aubrey was staying with Chloe, being maid of honour, the youngest Mitchell insisted on doing the same. Beca could never really say no to the girl.

It was a long debate for Beca on what she should wear on her wedding day, but had ultimately decided on a dress. Her thoughts where that she wore suits all the time, but she's only planning on wearing a wedding dress once in her life. Not long after waking up, Jade waltzes into her hotel room, having swiped the extra key card the night before. Clad in some sweats, arms full of their outfits, she walks over to the bed with a grin. 

"Wake up kid it's Becky's wedding day!" Jade shouts eagerly, rousing her daughter from her slumber.

Bella groaned and whimpered, having gained the hating morning trait from both her mother and aunt. She eventually dragged herself up, wiping her eyes from sleep before grinning. Beca chuckles before starting to get ready with the help of her sister. Jade stood behind her, styling her hair for her while she applied her make up, stopping every so often to scold Bella who was jumping around on the bed.

Beca was finished pretty quickly, watching Jade put Bella into her suit. (ever since Beca bought her it, Bella was obsessed with it, it wasn't even a question that she would wear it for the wedding). Just then there was a knock on the door, Jade rushing over to answer it. Aubrey rushes in, looking distressed, pausing when she sees Beca completely dolled up.

"Woah. You look beautiful Beca" Aubrey says softly.

"Keep it in your pants dude, I’m kinda marrying your best friend." Beca jokes, playfully rolling her eyes.

"I- that's why I’m here. Chloe needs you" Aubrey says, face turning serious.

"What's going on?" Beca asks in concern.

Aubrey only takes her hand, practically dragging her out of her room and down the hall. Once they reached the room, Aubrey swipes her card, opening the door without entering. Beca takes the hint and walks in, immediately rushing in and sitting next to Chloe, who sat on the bed sobbing. Beca gently wraps her arm around the girls shoulder.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Beca asks.

"I-I" Chloe starts, willing her sobs to slow down before she continues to speak.

"Ever since I was little my dad always told me how excited he was to walk me down the aisle one day. But he's not here Beca, he's not here." She continues, pain evident in her voice.

"Oh baby" Beca wraps her arms fully around the woman she loves.

"I never knew my dad, and my mom couldn't give a crap about me, I don't even know if she's alive or not. She made me hate marriage, she never taught me love. But you did, Jade and Bella did too. As much as I’d love to have a loving parent to walk me down the aisle, I’m so happy with you. You're all I need" Beca says softly.

"You're all I need to. I love you Beca." Chloe says, wiping her cheeks gently.

"I love you too weirdo."

Chloe laughs fully, lifting her head from it's spot on Beca's shoulder to grin fully at her. Her grin drops quickly however, when she catches what Beca's wearing. Gasping loudly, Chloe covers her eyes, before realising she's in her dress as well, hopping up to dive under the covers with a squeal. Beca grins and laughs at her soon to be wife.

"Babe, I think it's a bit late for tradition, I mean you totally snotted all over my dress" Beca jokes with a grin.

"Beca!! it doesn't count, my hair and make up isn't finished yet!" was Chloes muffled reply.

"Alright alright, I’ll see you out there" Beca laughs, getting up and heading to the door.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

 

As Beca steps out of the limo, the only thing she feels is slight discomfort from all the eyes on her. All the Bella's squealed as she stepped out, running over, gushing about her dress. The only nerves Beca felt was being worried she would trip while walking down the aisle. She has never felt so certain in a decision then she did right now. 

Walking around and to the side entrance, coming into the back room of the renovated building they were getting married in. Beca had asked to avoid a church, not being religious, to which Chloe readily agreed. The building was beautiful, once an old ballroom, was only recently fixed up, now used solely for functions and weddings. 

Beca walks into the room with her name written on it, and was greeted by Jade and Bella. After a bit of convincing, Jade agreed to wear a suit, acting as a grooms man for her sister, her suit matching Bella's. Jade rushes over, making Beca sit as she fixes her hair and tops up her make up. She had also agreed to walk her sister down the aisle, saying she had spoken to Chloe and that the redhead was thrilled. 

It came to the ceremony, Beca smoothing her hands down her dress as she waits her turn. Jade turns to grin at her sister, swatting at her hands and telling her she looked perfect. Amy walks down the aisle first with Stacie, making sure to exaggerate their walk, even shimmying a bit. Jessica and Ashley are next, followed by Flo and CR. Lilli seemed to like staying at the back of the church. Then it's Aubrey and Bella's turn, them being maid of honour and best man. Bella walks down the aisle with a grin, clutching her aunts hand tightly.

Then it's Beca's turn, opting to hold her sisters hand instead of linking arms. Beca makes eye contact with Bella and grins happily, watching the girl bounce in place with excitement. When they get to the top, Jade raises their joint hands, kissing Beca's one softly before letting go, and standing next to her daughter.

Beca looks down as she watches the love of her life line up. Chloe looked beautiful, but Beca can't help the way her heart aches, knowing the redhead was still upset that her dad wasn't there to walk her down the aisle. Just then, Bella sprints down the aisle, her hand outstretched to Chloe.

“I'll walk you, come on” She says softly.

Chloe tears up, gripping the young girls hand before turning to walk down the aisle. There wasn't a dry eye in the place at the young girls action, Chloe was honestly just glad she chose to wear waterproof mascara.

…...

“I now pronounce you, wife and wife, you may kiss the bride.” The officiant speaks with a grin.

Beca wraps her arms around Chloe, dipping her before planting a kiss to her lips. Not wishing to gross anyone out, they keep it chaste, before taking off down the aisle, ready for the party to begin.

Ready for their lives to begin.

*Special bonus Bella POV* 

Bella was 5 years old when she noticed a change in her mother. A good change, she could tell, one that only happened just after Beca and Chloe got married. Hey, she may only be 5, but she's not stupid. She's never cared about not having a dad, despite some teasing she's received from her classmates. She loves her mom, she loves living with Beca and Chloe, she doesn't need anything else.

Beca would put her to bed a bunch of nights, for the passed few months now actually, saying that her mom had adult stuff to do. She loves her mom, she really does, but she's not exactly a person who goes out much. 

So a month later, when her mom sits her down, gently telling her she's been seeing someone, Bella really isn't surprised. Her only response was that she knew, grinning at her mom's wide eyed expression before asking what his name was, and when she would meet him.

…......

About a week later, she finally gets to meet him. His name is Rowan, by the way. They went to her favourite park, and even had a picnic too. She could tell he was nervous from the start, stumbling over his words with every question she had for him. But he kept up, and eventually loosened up around her. He was also a bigger kid than Bella herself, even racing her to the slide in the playground. (she won, god he was so slow)

They would do a lot together after that, all three of them. They got ice cream, they watched movies and ate dinner. Herself and Rowan would get up to a bunch of fun stuff, they built a blanket and pillow fort, they would prank her mom all the time, they would even play army men together.

“I like you.” She says with a smile one day as they ate dinner in his house.

“I like you too.” He says after a moment of surprise.

She doesn't think she's ever seen such a big smile on her mom's face before.

…..........

When Bella was 6, she sat quietly in her room, glancing around at all the boxes. As sad as she is not to be living with Beca and Chloe any more, she's super excited to live with her mom and Rowan. The man himself walks in, going to pick up a box before noticing the young girl sitting on her bed looking thoughtful.

“You okay monkey?” He asks, using the nickname he dubbed for her as after she told him her favourite game was pretending to be a monkey whenever she used the monkey bars.

She loves it.

“Yeah, I’m sad to leave Beca and Chloe, but happy to live with you and mom.” Bella says honestly.

“Well, we're only 15 minutes away, and you can see them whenever you want, okay?” Rowan says kindly, grinning down at Bella.

“Can we have sleepovers?” Bella asks, eyes full of hope.

“As many as you want kid.” 

“Yay! I love you!” Bella squeals, wrapping her arms around the man, not even caring that it was technically the first time she said it to him.

“I love you too monkey.”

….........

At 7 years old, young Bella finds herself clutching her moms hand as they walk through the hospital. She was sort of nervous, she's never met a baby before. Her mom squeezes her hand tightly, always being able to sense everything that's wrong with her. Eventually they walk up to a door, her mom knocking before opening it, and a weird smell fills Bella's nose.

Walking around the bed, she carefully walks right up to it, eagerly trying to catch a glimpse at the tiny bundle that was wrapped up in a blanket. Huffing when she can't get a good glimpse, she hears a chuckle behind her, feeling the familiar arms of her aunt Beca wrapping around her torso, lifting her onto the bed. After a bit of shuffling, Bella gets comfy leaning in to finally see the tiny baby.

“What do you think kiddo?” 

“She's awesome Chloe! You made her all on your own in your tummy?” Bella asks in amazement.

“Not ALL on her own, some doctors helped out” Beca chuckles.

“Her name is Grace Jade Beale-Mitchell” Chloe adds softly.

“Hey that's my mommy's name!” Bella says in shock, glancing at her mom who was smiling softly, then to Rowan who entered only seconds previous.

“She's so cute and wrinkly, she's my cousin right?” 

“That's right.”

“I wish she was my sister, can I have a sister? Or brother, it doesn't bother me” Bella asks her mom and Rowan.

“We'll see baby” Jade responds, rolling her eyes playfully at the squeals both from her daughter and boyfriend.

….........

It was the night after her 9th birthday, when Bella finds herself being sat down by both her mom and Rowan. She started getting excited, maybe they were going to tell her she was gonna get a sibling??? Except they both seemed nervous, Rowan especially.

“Baby, you love Rowan right?” Her mom starts.

“Yeah.” Bella answers.

“He's been here for 4 years now, we live together and we love that, right?”

Bella only nods now.

“If we were to have kids, they'd call him dad, and that would be okay with you?”

“Of course.”

“I love you Bella, I don't know how you see me, but I see you as a daughter, and, if you'd let me, I would love to make that official” Rowan pipes up softly.

“Like, adopt me?” Bella asks.

“Yes, of course only if you wan-” Rowan was cut off by Bella crashing into him, squeezing him tight.

“Yes please.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I love you dad.”

“I love you too monkey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Rowan as a younger chris hemsworth, mainly because I love him and he's super goofy like Rowan.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I stole the Bella idea, but this is a cute way to go too! sorry Stacie! their backstory is their mom is a junkie and their dad took off not long after their mom got pregnant on Jade, neither remembers him. He's also not working at Barden, Beca decided to go on her own. They were taken away from their mom when they were young enough, going into the system.
> 
> Anyways!! I was thinking of continuing this, writing about the Bellas adjusting to the baby?? maybe a throughout the babies life fic???
> 
> Please comment and let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
